I will make you mine
by Ysiria
Summary: He helped him. He marked his body, his soul, and now he belonged to him and only him. Yaoi/Boys love.


Hello ! This is my first KuroBasu fanfic, I hope it will be allright ! It's also my first smut, so please be gentle with me, and remember : English isn't my mother language.

I began to like this couple, and I don't really know why... But the fact is, I think it's my favorite. But Kise with Midorima is fun too, maybe my next fanfic will be that. If I have an idea.

Aomine might be really OOC, sorry for that. Don't hesitate to give me advice, critism, it'll only help me to become better ! =3

This fanfiction was inspired by this picture : zerochan 1154885 . I also have an idea for a sequel, but I'll only write it if you're interested, so let me know =3.

**Summary :** He helped him. He marked his body, his soul, and now he belonged to him and only him.

**Pairing :** Aomine/Kise. Teiko time.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

Today was thursday, and they didn't have basketball practice, like always. Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta planned this afternoon since a week. They had been going out for a month now, so to celebrate, Aomine promised to pierce his lover's ear. Kise had been wanting a piercing for some times now, but he didn't have the courage to do it himself.

They walked next to eaxh other, not wanting to let people know they were going out. After all, they were both male, and not everyone accepted those kind of relationship. Kise was talking the whole time, Aomine just listenned, but it was always like that. In no time, they were at Kise's house, empty since his parents were still working. It was the first time Aomine came to his house, so the blonde was nervous, but he didn't want to let him know, and tried his best to hide it. The taller man looked around, before looking at his lover. In just a month of relationship, they only kissed. But he wanted more, he wanted to own the blonde, to crave himself in his skin, his soul, so he could only think of him. Kise looked up to him, but did he love him ? Maybe he was going out with him because of his admiration... But he had planned it all, today, Kise will only think of him as a man, a lover, not a basketball player he admire.

« What we need is in my room, on the first floor... »

Aomine came back to his sense, earing the smaller man talking, and followed him upstair. The blonde's bedroom was pretty normal, the brunette was expecting something more... « shining ». Kise went to his desk, while Aomine made his way to his lover's bed, sitting on it, imagining Kise sleeping, wearing only a short. Of course, he already saw him in the changing room, but he didn't know why, it felt different...

« Aominecchi? »

Kise's head was in front of him, slightly frowning. He had been staring at his bed for some times now. The brunet took the alcohol and compress from his hand, looking slightly annoyed.

« Let's go on with that...

-If that bother you, it's alright, I won't mind ! I don't want Aominecchi to force himself.

-It's alright, I want to do it... »

Without another word, he pourred some alcohol on a compress and disinfected the blonde's ear. He shivered from the cool touch, but let him go on with what he was doing. Slightly scared, he gulped when Aomine oppened the percing device's packaging, which did not go unnoticed. With a slight smirk, the tanned teen placed his lips on the other's, and bit his bottom lips when he pressed the device, piercing the other's ear. Kise's cry was muffled by his lips, and tears began to form on the blonde's eyes. Aomine went to kiss the tears, and place his mouth near Kise's ear, the one he just pierced, whispering in it.

« Remember that pain, because it means you are mine. As long as the hole is here, you are mine, understood ? »

Kise's heart skipped a beat, he didn't expect his lover to say those kind of word. It made him happy, his heart was beatting fast, and he nodded, smiling. He completely agreed with that statement, he wanted it to be like that, forever Aomine's. But it was not the end, and the other smirked, pushing the blonde on the bed, positioning himself on top of him.

« Now that your body know, your soul too have to remember... »

He bend, and slowly licked Kise's neck, going to his collarbone. He stopped here a moment, bitting and sucking the skin until he could see a red hickey. Satisfied, he smiled at the blonde, cheeks red from embarassement, and went to kiss him while his hands unbuttoned his shirt. His tongue pressed against Kise's lips, asking for entrance, and he let them him pretty easily. Aomine's tongue found Kise's, and rubbed against it. The blonde hesitated a moment, but finally he started to kiss back. The teens begant to fight for dominance, tongue dancing, and only when Aomine won, putting his tongue in his mouth, Kise realized his shirt was now gone. Their lips separeted, both panting heavily, needing to fill their lungs with air.

Aomine was in full bliss, he had been wanting for a month now, because he fell in love with Kise the first time he saw his genuine smile while playing basketball. He had been waiting to much to start this relationship, he couldn't bear to wait anymore. His lips brushed against the blonde's chest, exploring his sking, kissing it, tasting its sweetness, and he went to kiss one nipple. When he felt it, Kise came back to his sense. He realized what they were doing, what would come after. Somewhere in his heart, he knew he wanted it. But he also knew they shouldn't, not now. His parents may come back any minute. He put his hand on Aomine's shoulder, trying to stop him.

« Aominecchi, wait, please stop...

- Why ?

- We can't do it... Not now... My parents...

- I don't care. They can know about us, I don't care. I plan to let the world know you are mine... »

Kise blushed, Aomine was looking into his eyes, serious. But still, he didn't resume what he was doing, waiting for the blonde to let him know he was alright with it. He didn't want to force him afterall... To give his answer, Kise lift his leg, pressing his thigh against Aomine's groin, smiling. The tanned teen let out a pleased sight, and placed his hips on the blonde's, rubbing against him while his mouth resumed his kissing. Kise quickly began to pant, holding back his moans. But Aomine wanted to hear them, so he had to go a sted further. His hand unzipped the blonde's pants, making them slide to his ankle along with his boxer. Kise shivered from the cold, face burning. Aomine was seeing him full naked, it was embarassing. But still, he used his feet to remove completely his pants, while the other teen took off his own shirt. The blonde smiled, the sight of his lover's bare chest was mesmerizing, and seeing his head going down between his legs made his heart race way too fast...

Without hesitation, Aomine licked the tip of Kise's erected member, making the blonde moan in surprise. Exactly what he wanted. His tongue then began to lick his lover's member, hand massaging his inner thighs. The blonde was breathing heavily, and he could not hold back his moans anymore. But the brunet did not stop, and took Kise's erected member in his mouth, sucking it slowly. His lover whispered his name in a moan, surprised, and he tried to take as much as he could to please the blonde, licking him carefully. Seeing it was Kise's first time, it didn't took long for him to come in Aomine's mouth, who swallowed it all, licking what leaked on his lips. It was all he wanted, to be Kise's first time, so he'll always remember him.

Kise was breathless, and the other teen laid next to him smiling, watching him regain composure after his orgasm. The blonde lookes at Aomine, his eyes attracted by the bulge between his thighs. Shyly, his hand went down and unzipped his pants, surprising the brunet. He got rid of his pants and underwear, and bent to face Aomine's member when the latter stopped him.

« What are you doing ?

- I want to make Aominecchi come...

- Yes, but... I'd rather enter somewhere else. »

Aomine blushed for the first time. He didn't expected to go all the way, but seeing Kise wanted to jhelp him with his erection, he couldn't help but want more. The blonde was bright red, understanding what the other wanted. After a few seconds, he took Aomine's right hand in his, and started to suck his digit, soaking them in saliva. The brunet's heart raced, not expecting him to accept,. But he was happy, he could own the blonde completely.

Once his digit were wet enough, he took them out, and placed his lips on Kise's, while his hand made his way to his inner thighs. He put his digit on his hole, and slightly pressed, kissing the blonde to distract him, to help him relax, to forget the pain. Once his digit was completly in, he started to move it slowly, searching for his sweet spot, this place that will give him lot of pleasure. Kise moaned when he found it, and the brunet played with it a bit, before adding a second digit. This time, there was more pain, and he kissed the blonde deeply, waiting for the pain to go away before moving his digit again, touching his prostate, scissoring from time to time to prepare him. By the time he finished, Kise was once again hard, making Aomine smirk.

« Glad to see you like it... »

The blond blushed, adverting his gaze, embarassed. He took his digit out, and started to lick Kise's hand, putting as much saliva on it as possible. Satisfied, he placed his lover's hand on his hard member, and guide it on his caressing. Aomine panted heavily, stopping the blonde when he was wet enough. His lips found his, and he kissed him to distract him while he penetrated him. He stayed like that, looking at the tears on the edge of Kise's eyes.

« … You're alright ? »

He nodded, and moved his hips to encourage him to move on. Aomine started to move slowly, thrusting deeply to find his prostate, to make the pain disappear, and fill him with pleasure. The blond was holding out his tears, breathing heavily as the other kissed his neck while searching to please him. Soon the pain was replaced by a wave of pleasure as Aomine thrusted slowly, finding the right spot. The blond moaned his name, making him start to accelerate his thrusting, touching his prostate every time. The room was filled with the sound of them panting, moaning, and the cracking of the bed as Aomine thrusted harder and harder, Kise helping him to go deeper by moving his hips. They were in full bliss, but it soon came to an end. Neither could hold back any longer, coming together. It was short -afterall, they're still in middle school and it was their first time- but they both liked it. Happy, they laid next to each other, trying to catch their breath, faces red from pleasure.

Kise couldn't believe it, they really did it. He loved the other teen so much, he didn't think their first time would come this fast. But it was for the best, he got to see an unexpected side of his lover, he was as passionate with hil as he was wis basketball. It's what made him fall in love the first time, and he fell more deeply now. His stopped thinking when his phone rang, and he reached for it in his pants, which were tossed on the floor. It was his mother. He took up the call, trying to sound normal, and hang up after one or two minute.

« Who was it ?

- My mother. She said they'll come back late, they're having dinner with friends...

- Oh, so we can take our time in the shower...

- I can't believe Aominecchi wants a second round !

- I wanted to wash the semen off, but it's not a bad idea... »

The brunet smirked, making the blonde blush. But the smaller man soon smiled, laughing, and went to kiss his lover's lips. It was the best afternoon ever...


End file.
